And they call it 'puppy love'
by eutrix
Summary: -AU- -OOC- -SasuSaku- -highschool- ..Sakura Haruno, a new student meets the oh-so-gorgeous Sasuke Uchiha. will this be a start of a new friendship? relationship? heartbreak? or what? --sigh--- i suck at summaries. R&R REWRITING!
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: I dont own 'Naruto'. but the plot is mine.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**

**A**N**D **T**H**E**Y **C**A**L**L **I**T '**P**U**P**P**Y** L**O**V**E**'  
**(re-written)**  
**_Chapter 1_

"Hah." Sakura took a deep breath as she stood outside the classroom door, waiting for the signal from the sensei to come in. She could hear the teacher saying some intro to the class.

"We have a new transfer student today. From Suna high. please come in." The Sensei stated.

Sakura slid the door open and entered the classroom, She was with her full confidence.

"Please introduce yourself." The sensei stated. It kept bugging her, _'Why the heck does that guy have a mask on?!'_

"Good morning, I am Haruno Sakura. Pleased to meet you all." it's obvious, who said that.

The class gave her grins and soft smiles as a welcome.

"Good morning, Sakura. I am Kakashi, your Class Adviser. Welcome to 2nd-year, class A."

"You're seat will be there, beside Yamanaka Ino and Uchiha Sasuke." Kakashi stated. Ino then rose her hand for Sakura to know where she'll sit.

Sakura sat at an empty seat._ 'first impressions, i should make friends. Make friends. Make friends'_

"Hey!" A certain voice greeted that took Sakura's attention.

"Oh hi." She replied.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino, And i think we'll be good friends." The blond added with a carefree smile.

_'Good. at least i have Ino as a friend.' _She then turned her head to the left. Her eyes landing on a certain raven haired teen.

"Hey!" She tried to get his attention, but failed. "Hello??"

"Hmph." --poke--. Uh oh... that took his attention.

She flashed a smile at the onyx-eyed teen. "Hi. I'm Sakura Haruno, nice to--"

He cute her off. "..And so i heard."

_'Uh? Hmph. Attitude problem?'_

"Don't worry Sak, He's Sasuke Uchiha and he's just like that. Actually, he has many fangirls." Ino stated.

"With that attitude, he still has fangirls?" Sakura murmured back.

"Actually, He has his own fanclub here at school. Anyway, Let's talk later, Kakashi-Sensei is looking" The blond continued.

They quieted up and gave their attentions to the teacher.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**_(Lets skip directly to last period in the morning.)_**

Ino approached Sakura. "Hey Sakura, what's your next period?"

"Arts, yours?"

"its chemistry, I guess we're not at the same class anymore, huh? Anyways, see you at lunch." The blond girl said while she went ahead.

"lunch? Ino, wait!"

Ino looked back "is there a prob?"

"ahmm.. I dunno if I can go with you at lunch, I still have to do the student account stuff. Sorry"

--sigh--. "Okey then, see you after class. I'll introduce you to the gang"

"sure, bye Ino."

While Sakura was walking by the hallway, she saw Sasuke, crowded with fan girls looking annoyed.

_'Geez. He's lucky having that much admirers.'_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxxxXxXxXxXxX  
(Lunch break)**

Sakura just finished settling her student account. With so much little time left, she decided to go for a walk by the school garden rather than going to the cafeteria.

_'I didn't know there were cherryblossom trees here, its so beautiful.' _She looked up and spotted the raven haired teen on top. _'This might be a good chance to make friends with him and try again'_

"Yo, you're Uchiha Sasuke and you're in the same class as I am, right?" Sasuke was startled,seeing the pink haired girl popping in front of him.

He stared at her. '_Another fan girl, how annoying. Oh wait, She's the new girl'. _He thought. "You again." He said, stoically.

"Yes, it is me AGAIN." Sakura replied, rolling her eyes.

"what do you want? And what is it with you sneaking-up on people." the raiven-haired teen said with an annoyed tone.

"I'm Sakura Haruno nice to meet you" She smiled

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. _'Didn't that girl heard what I just asked?' _"tch, that's the third time you said your name! I'm not deaf and you haven't answer my previous question yet, what are you doing here?" he asked with a cold glare.

Ihh.. that look gave her the chills."I saw you on top of the tree and I thought you wanted company" she replied with a smile.

He just stared at her . "not interested" he stated and looked away.

"Geez, how rude" --sigh-- she wrapped her legs on the branch and suddenly hung herself up side down.

Sasuke was alarmed, he thought she'd fall. He immediately grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"you Baka! What were you doing?" he asked with a confused face

She raised her eyebrow "Duh! Hanging on a tree up-side down! Why does your face look like so surprised, tch, its not like I'm the first girl you've seen doing that"

Sasuke just stared at her. "Weirdo." He smirked. _'she still talks allot and that's annoying'_

"What's weird about that? .Ohoh, and now your smiling, hha, you're so random." She glanced at her watch "Oh my gosh! Its almost time for the next period" she reached out her hand for Sasuke who was still sitting at the branch . "Lets go!"

Sasuke just stared at her hand, raising his brow up.

"geez, will you just stare at it forever, my hand is already getting frustrated here." Yep, he's still staring at it. She rolled her eyes. "Sheesh" She grabbed his hand and forcefully pulled him up but she lost her balance, ending up falling from the tree.

Sasuke landed on his back while Sakura landed on him. She was unaware that she was on top of him. She stared at his liquid shimmery onyx orbs.

"Aww.. you're heavy. Get off of me."

She snapped, suddenly realizes that she was on top of him and that her face was so close to his. Her cheeks heated up and turned red, like a ripe tomato.

"AHHHHHH! GET AWAY! " She screamed

Sasuke saw her fist in 'ready-to-punch' position "Wait, Stoooop!" aww…too late

She pushed herself up, away from him. _'Omg! i punched him?'._ Sakura immediately ran towards Sasuke and pulled him up. "Let me see!" She then grabbed his face and turned it to face her. She then dropped her hands and started to run around like a psycho "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Call the teacher! Call the nurse! Call the doctor! Call the ambulance! He's hurt! Call the--"

Before she was able to finish what she was yanking about, a hand covered her mouth to stop her from muttering. "Shut up idiot. You're too paranoid. You're shouting too much" she turned around and saw Sasuke.

She bit her lip."Does it hurt, Sasuke-kun?" She asked with a concerned face.

_'Damnit! That actually stung!' _he looked at her. "Where did you learn to punch like that?"

Sakura looked down. "Uhmm.. self efense?" She sounded a bit unsure. "I'm sorry."

--Riiiinnngg--

The school bell finally rung, indicating the start of the class' second session.

"I'll go with you at the nurses' office." Sakura suggested.

"No need. Dont worry, i'm fine" Sasuke forced a smile.

"Ok then.. I'll be going." She said as she turned around to go, feeling guilt rushing down her veins.

"Baka!" Sasuke murmured.

"What the heck did you say?!"

"Nothing, Nothing. You know, you should go now, your next period is with Ibiki. If you're late, he's gonna show you what torture means." The raven-haired teen stated, that gave the creeps to Sakura.

"Ikkk... Yeah. Ok, bye bye!" She said so quickly, dashing at the school corridors.

..At least she felt better.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**(Lets skip to the last part, ayt)**_

After the final bell rang, Ino hurriedly dashed to Sakura and started dragging her out of the room. Ending up at the place where the gang were.

"Sakura, I want you to meet The Gang" Ino introduced.

Sakura smiled. "The gang, meet Sakura Haruno. She's a new student"

"Oh hey! Whats up?!" She said with full confidence.

Some faces were familiar for Sakura.

"H-Hey, Sakura-chan. I'm Hinata Hyuuga. We-Were in the same class. You really look good with y-your uniform." A lavender-eyed teen stated.

"Really, thanks Hinata. Oh yeah, Nice meeting you" She said with a carefree smile that left the shy Hinata with a light blush.

"This is troublesome, why should I introduce myself?" Ino then elbowed the guy "aww that hurts". --sigh-- "okey, I'm Shikamaru Nara."

"Nice to meet yah" Sakura replied with a smile.

"I'm Tenten and this guy here is Neji Hyuuga we're seniors"

_'He has pale lavender eyes as Hinata, I wonder if they're related.' _

"My turn! My turn! I'm Naruto, Welcome to Konoha high, Sakura-chan." The hyper blond guy stated.

Naruto pushed someone from the back. Sakura didn't notice that there was someone there. Her face was covered with surprise to see the certain guy.

. "Oh, and this guy here is--"

Sakura cut Naruto off and continued what he was about to say "--Sasuke Uchiha, I know, I met him earlier"

"You know each other?" Ino asked in confusion.

"Kinda..." Sakura replied.

Sasuke looked at the emerald-eyed teen with his infamous cold gaze.

That gave her the chill that ran down thought her spine.

Naruto spoke "You know.. He has this tiny bruise on his cheek, he said some crazy hag punched him at lunch. Haha"

_'Crazy hag! Curse that Uchiha!' _Sakura was burning mad on the inside but she remembered what had happen earlier, she can't help but to blush.

"Okey so now that you know each other, lets' hang out, mmkay?" Ino suggested.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sakura walked together with Ino.

"Ohmm... so where do you stay?" The blond asked.

"At an apartment, ten blocks away." Sakura replied

"Hmmm... really! Same here!"

"Well, actually, i'll just move there uhmm... today, i'll just get my stuff from a friend." the emerald-eyed teen added.

"Hmmm..." Ino realized that the landlady told her that she'll have a new roommate by today. "...what room?"

"Huh? Room 10. Why'd you ask?" Sakura implied.

"OMG! so, you're my new roommate! is it just destiny or what?!" Ino stated with excitement.

So, the two ended up being roommates. That's a big coincidence, or maybe not.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
To be continued.**

_**This one is my re-written version, Since i saw too much errors when i rechecked. The Next chapters up are still in process. I may do some twist and turns for the next chapters up.**_

-ad.: Check out my other fics-- twisted time & Mr. Demanding. xD

**STAY TUNED!**

Sorry if there are still grammar errors roaming around.

_please review._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Re-written chapter.**_

_**I don't own Naruto**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A**N**D **T**H**E**Y **C**A**L**L **I**T '**P**U**P**P**Y** L**O**V**E**'  
**(re-written)**  
**_Chapter2_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Sakura, wake-up, its already 6:00am, and LoL you were sleep talking! That was hilarious! if you just saw your face, it was so dramatic." Ino said while laughing so hard.

"what? I was? Iikkk, so embarrassing."

"You were like 'I'm sorry I punched you, I'm sorry' ahaha.."

"Did I mention any names?"

"hmm.. I think you said Sasuke's name or something" the blond replied with a grin. "See, I knew you like him. You were actually dreaming of that guy, hmmm… I wish I was too.lol."

"waahh! Shut up, Ino" she answered with a 'joke-y' tone.

Sakura was fixing her hair while Ino was posing at the mirror looking at herself, imagining paparazzi all over.

"Hey Ino, Lets walk together to school, okey."

"Yeah, yeah"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Riiiiiiiiiiinnnnggggg

Sakura entered the room, greeting everyone "Good Morning" with a big morning smile and sat on her chair, secretly taking glances at the onyx-eyed Uchiha.

"Hey Sakura-chan, good Morning" Sakura was surprised seeing Naruto popped in front of her.

"Good Morning Naruto-kun" she replied.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei is our first period teacher, right?" the blond asked.

"yeah," Naruto suddenly had a mischievous look pasted on his face. Sakura raised an eyebrow, "what _are _you planning to do?"

"watch and learn" he suddenly took the chalk eraser and immediately pulled a chair and dragged it to the classroom door. he put the eraser in the gap between the door and the wall.

"Oh My Gosh! are you planning to—"

he cut her off before she was able to finish what she was saying. "yeah"

she rolled her eyes. "You know you'll pay for that."

"No i wont."

moments later kakashi entered the room, ..—pufff--.. the chalkboard eraser fell on his head. half of the class laughed-their-heads-off and the other half yelled "YOU'RE LATE"

He explained "I was on my way minutes ago,when i bumped into a pretty maiden who needed my help and--"

the students cut him off, "LIAR" another stupid excuse.

'_This is the weirdest class ever.' _Sakura thought.

"Okey class lets talk about the 'School year welcome fair' and the 'firefly festival'. As usual, every year we celebrate the School Year Welcome fair..."Kakashi explained

"Hey Ino,what's this 'fair' and festival Kakashi-Sensei is taking about?"

"well, the school celebrates the fair every year. it has booths and all." The blond replied.

"..and the festival?" Sakura added.

"Oh right, you're not from here. i forgot. anyways, firefly festival is celebrated yearly too, it has a traditional dance part at the night. Everybody should wear the traditional kimono."

"wow!" She smiled with amazement. "Oh a dance you say. does Sasuke-kun join in this fest, too?"

"Naaahh.. he never does. why? you plannin' to ask him out?" the blond said with a joking tone.

The pink-haired girl rolled her eyes."I.. Of course not!"

The two girls stopped talking when they noticed Kakashi giving then quick glances.

"Okey. now listen." Kakashi muttered "The school is this year's host for the festival, we have enough space for the celebration. the Fair is a one day activity,and followed by a two day celebration. so this means, we will have a three day activity."

"the principal and faculty had planned for every student to participate, especially for the festival, for our school is the host. on the second and third day, this school will be opened to the public." Kakashi glanced at Sasuke and smirked. "We cogitated with the principal that every student should have a partner." _'of course, including Sasuke'. _Kakashi was grinning, you can see it even with his mask.

The students we're whispering, saying each others planned partner.

--"I'm planning to invite Sasuke," a girl said

--the other replied."no way! I'll ask him first"

Kakashi spoke. "We will now choose your partners... Lets draw lots" he said, dully.

"Wha--what, draw lots?" Sakura looked at Ino with a confused face.

"Huh. He's like that. tsk tsk" The blond replied.

"Now that this class has the same number of girls and boys It'll be easier. Now in this bowl are papers which all the boys' names are written. All girls come forward, pick up a paper from this bowl, but DON'T tell us who the lucky guy is. Just ask the guy privately, now boys, I do not expect declines. Everybody should have a partner. got it!?."

"Hai!"

Ino picked first. '_Oh my gawd! I hope it's Sasuke..'_ she rolled open the paper '_aww.. its Shikamaru'. _She glances at him

Shikamaru glanced back at Ino. It was obvious! He then rolled his eyes. "this is troublesome."

after a few disappointed girls who did not pick Sasuke's name, Hinata was next.

She picked a paper and rolled it open. She turned red and was shocked to see Naruto's name. '_N-Naruto?' _--faints--

the last but so not the least was Saukra. The pink-haired teen picked a paper. She didnt care who'd be her partner. She rolled the paper and stared at it for about fifteen seconds. She snapped-out. '_U-Uchiha Sasuke. Of all the people!'_

"Okey, now everybody already picked their partners. Practice starts tomorrow after class at the gym." Kakashi winked.

RRRRIIIINNNGGG

They all hurried out to go to the next class.

Sakura stood outside the door. waiting, for Sasuke to come out. Sasuke always come out last.

He didnt know she was waiting outside. So, he walked straight out. Suddenly someone grabbed his hand.

"What the--" He looked at the person grabbing his hands immediately.

it was Sakura! he gave her his cold glare. Sakura felt the chill run down her spine.

"What do you want" He asked annoyed.

She paused "I...uhmm... Your uhh.."

"Yeah, would you let go of my hand first, dummy?" the raven-haired teen stated stoicaly.

Of course, she immediately released his hand.

"Sorry." Sakura stated, bowing her head in embarrassment.

Sasuke raised his brow. "What?!" he replied while an ever-so-annoyed tone.

"Your my lucky guy" she said it so quickly. '_Oh gosh! That didn't come out right!'_

"I mean-- you're my partner."She blushed as she tells him.

"Not interested." he replied as he turned back.

'_What?! damn! I'll be the only girl who wont have a partner for my first festival.' _"But kakashi said, no declining"

"Hn." he paused. "whatever."

She turned back disappointed '_hn. I'll just try again later. i wont let someone like him ruin everything!'_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

Sakura was walking at the cafeteria looking for somewhere to sit.

suddenly a loud voice call her name "Sakura-chan!" it was Naruto "Come sit with us" She smiled, approaching the gang.

"You can sit here, Sakura-chan. beside me and Sasuke," Naruto Suggested

She smiled at Naruto,_ 'beside Sasuke?' _She glanced at Sasuke and ended up seeing his 'cold look' in reply._ 'Darnit! that look gives me the creeps.' _Sakura just gave Sasuke a confused look. Hah. It seems like Sasuke will just be annoyed if she sits beside… and so, she sat beside them, just to annoy him more.

"So, who's your partners?" asked Tenten.

"Tell us yours first" Naruto added.

"Its, ermm.. Neji" She blushed.

"So who's yours Ino.?" She immediatly asked to avoid more questions.

"My partner's Shikamaru" Ino sighed.

"hah. Unlucky troublesome woman." Shikamaru murmured.

"okey then. thats great at least you know each other. Well, its better than being paired with someone not from your class." Tenten replied. "How about you, Hinata?"

"M-me?" She suddenly spots Neji looking at her anciously. _--sigh—'Neji-nee-san will surely call me names.'_

"So.. who's your lucky guy, Hinata?" Ino asked. "You fainted when you opened your paper."the blond joked.

'_L-Lucky guy?' _She turned red. "M-My partner is.." She blushed like crazy "Its.. erm... N-Naruto-kun"

Naruto went closely to Hinata "Its Me?!" he said with a mouth full of noodles. --gulp-- He sat beside her, smiled ear to ear at the pale lavender-eyed girl.. "Why didnt you tell me earlier? well, thats Great!".

'_He's beside me? He-he's beside me?' _She panicked inside. '_Why does he sound so excited?!'.._And turned redder

"Why are you red Hinata?" He placed his hand on her forehead. "Do you have a fever?"

'_H-He's touching me!'_ --Faints--

"G-Guys, she fainted and she's all red. She definitely have fever"

"Naaahhh.. She's fine, Uzimaki" Neji replied.

'_Booyyyy.. Naruto still doesnt notice that Hinata likes him. it is so obvious.'_

"Hey, who's your partner Sakura" Tenten asked.

Sakura blushed lightly. "its Sasuke"

"What?!" everybody reacted.

"Oh my gosh! the 'new student' is Sasuke's first ever 'firefly festival' partner." Ino implied.

"..and whats the big deal?" Sakura replied.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Every girl will be so jealous"

"hey Teme, why didnt you tell me that Sakura-chan is your partner?." Naruto asks Sasuke.

"Dobe-- its none of your business. ..i wont go with her at the festival". he replied.

"WHAT?! It's her first festival celebration and your too. Now, give her a chance."

Sasuke glared at Naruto "Why would i? She's no different from other girls"

"Oh yes she is. She doesn't go gah-gah- over you." The blue eyed teen replied.

"He has a point there, Uchiha" Neji added.

"This doesnt concern you, Hyuuga" Sasuke replied.

"C'mon now. C'mon... C'mon," Naruto insisted.

He rolled his eyes. "Will you Shut up, dobe!"

--sigh--

there was a pause.

"Uchiha, don't tell me you're chickening out!" Neji said with a tempting voice.

Now Neji Hyuuga is the only person he cant turn his back on.

"Tch. I'm not." Sasuke replied.

"Huh. You are. you cant even go to a simple small dance." Neji stated, belittling the Uchiha.

The onyx-eyed teen twitched. "Whatever, Hyuuga"

"Uchiha, I dare you." The lavender-eyed teen murmured.

"Hn." He replied, standing up as he walks away.

Neji took a glance at Naruto, "tsk. It worked! Nice one Neji!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**T**__**o be continued:**_

_**This chapter is not that much, but I hope you like it. So, I'm re-writing the story if I have extra time, and I think it'll take longer than expected, cuz I'm very busy at school right now. oh yeah! did i tell you that school starts at June in out country... and ends on March... We might have different timezones, so please consider.  
**_

_**Sorry for some grammatical errors. But some are just typos, BELIEVE IT!**_

-ad.: Check out my other fics-- twisted time & Mr. Demanding. xD

_Please review._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here goes chap3, hope you'll like it.**_

**Declaimer: I dont own 'Naruto'. --sigh—**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**_

**A**N**D **T**H**E**Y **C**A**L**L **I**T '**P**U**P**P**Y** L**O**V**E**'  
**(re-written)**  
**_Chapter3_

_**Next day.**_

"Okey, guys listen up! The teachers have informed me, your gorgeous class president, that today is booth making and practice day. At 8:00am to 2:00pm will be booth making time and 2:00pm to what ever time will be practice time for the dance at the gym. We all know that the fair will start tomorrow, now lets hurry!" Ino announced to the class. "We have planned to have a restaurant as a booth. so the only problem is, what food should we serve?"

"Ramen! Ramen!" Naruto loudly suggested.

"No, No! what about cheeseburger" The guy with glasses suggested.

A fat guy stood up"No! how about barbecue?"

Hinata raised her hand. "H-How about Ramen, Cheeseburger and b-barbecue." she blushed, everybody was looking at her.

"That'll be great!" Everybody agreed.

"Good thinking. Hinata" The pink haired teen smiled at heras Hinata blushed lightly.

"So, anyway the materials for constructing the restaurant is outside already. Boys, you're in charge." Ino ordered. "our space is near the kiosk. We'll just have a big open tent and some tables and chairs"

"hai'' Everybody then went outside.

"Boys, fix the tent and bring the tables here. Girls bring the chairs there." Ino demanded.

"This is troublesome, why should the guys do the hard parts" Shikamaru muttered lazily.

"Ino is doing a good job in organizing, right Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"uhmm.. Y-yeah" Hinata replied

* * *

"Oi, Ino. We're done" a boy said.

"Good job boys. Girls its our turn to shine!" Ino ordered "lets start decorating."

its been four hours since they started working, And everybody was so exhausted.

"whoa. Its about lunch time. Lets take a break. Be sure to get back before 1:00" The blond ordered.

"hai"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_(at the cafeteria)_

"Hey Ino, you were doing a good job on that class-president thingie. so professional" Sakura stated with a grin.

"Well, Yeah. ofcourse" the blond replied.

"Oi, Ino-chan, what time does practice start." Naruto asked.

"About 2:00pm at the gym." She answered.

"Heard that teme, '2:00pm at the gym' " Naruto said to the dear Uchiha beside him.

"whatever, dobe" Sasuke replied.

"Hey Tenten, what's your class' planned booth?" Sakura asked.

"...A haunted house." She winked.

"A haunted house?!"

"Well yeah, it'll be kinda like a maze just wait and see until tomorrow." Said Tenten.

"Tell us more 'ten" Naruto demanded.

"Nope, no more spoilers, anyways, visit our haunted house: juniors' special, okey?" She gave another wink.

_--Sigh—'another horrifying invite.' "_Okey, We'll be there." Sakura replied. "Visit our restaurant, too we've got the best food"

"okey."

"Hey guys, its almost 1:00, we should go. We're not finished decorating yet." Ino said.

" 'k Lets go!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Allas! all our hard work had paid off." Ino said proudly.

"Noooo. All _**our **_hard work had paid off." Sakura said.

"ughh.. Directing all of you is hard too." She replied.

"Alright. Hey, Ino it's almost 2:00pm. Why dont you tell the others to get ready, miss class president." The emerald-eyed girl suggested.

"Right." She inhaled deeply. "Guys, proceed to the gym with your partners, it's almost 2:00pm"

"hai"

"hey, Sakura, you were the one who told me to go to the gym now. lets go!" Ino said . "have any prob?"

sigh--"where's Sasuke? Dont tell me he ditched me! Gahhh!" Sakura is so getting annoyed.

"Sakura calm down, maybe he's at the gym already. now lets go."

"Okey." Her smile returned._ 'just be sure to be there.'_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"ugh.. that Sasuke, he's not here."

the practice started, Sakura just sat down the bleachers, watching their dance practice.

"It's been one and a half hours, he still not here, and I already memorized the whole dance steps just looking at it" '_I cant believe that guy. He tortures me although he's cute and all, and has those mesmerizing onyx-eyes and... why am i even thinking about those stupid adjectives. _"I gotta look for him."

Sakura went out of the gym to find Sasuke and teach him a lesson or two. She then went to the school garden. She spots him at the tree, again.

She climbed up the tree quietly "boooh!" She startled him ,_again. _

"What do you want?! and What is it with you sneaking up on people." The raven-haired boy raised an clear brow.

-sigh-- "Are you monkey?" She asked jokely. "why didnt you come to the practice, i'm the only one who didnt have a partner there." she said with a disappointed tone.

"hn." he replied.

"C'mon! dont you even care." She asked. she did her puppy dog pout.

In fact, he didnt care. He stared at her and he raised his eyebrow. "hn"

"Aww.. guess that didnt work. actually that puppy dog pout of mine works on everybody, except YOU"

"..Sasuke" there was a long pause and Sasuke continued do glare at her and didnt care. "ugh! now we're playing the staring game, aye?" Sakura rolled her eyes.

Her smile faded "Sasuke, that was the only time we're able to practice, yah know, tomorrow _is_ the fair and the next day _is_ the festival."

She gave him _the look_. The look of the angry sakura. The look of hell.

Sasuke was surprised "what with that look of yours?" he asked curiously.

Sakura rolled her eyes."Geez. Sasuke, you're so stubborn! I wont let anyone ruin my first ever 'firefly' festival," '…_Even if your the school's mr. gorgeous.' _

Hn"

"hmm.. tsk tsk!" The girl said. she tilted her head and looked at him "Lets practice the dance steps, Sasuke" She stated with her smile back on her face.

She lend her hand. Sasuke stared at the teen's hand with a doubting face.

"Oh c'mon, Sasuke, I promise we wont fall from the tree again"

there was a short pause. "ugh..." Now she grabbed his hand and made him jump down the tree with her.

She dragged Sasuke to the kiosk.

"Lets start. follow my lead."

He just sighed in defeat.

"now, i already memorized the steps while watching them practice."

"hn." He said with an annoyed tone.

"Now hold my hands." the girl said.

"Why the would I?" he twitched.

She rolled her eyes "oh c'mon Sasuke, I wont bite!" she said jokely.

_--sigh—'ugh.. So hard-headed.' _Sakura grabbed his hands. "I'm not the type of girl you think i am. Now, follow my lead Uchiha Sasuke." She demanded.

well, Sasuke lost, and ended up following her lead. With his hand placed at hers.

'_She _is _different'... _He was staring at her the whole time.

"123..123...123 now follow my lead" She calmly said.

"hn."

--1 hour later--

"Now lets take a break Sasuke. Dont try to escape, or else" Sakura joked.

"Whoa, there, hold your horses, woman. I will NOT try to escape." he repliedas he gave him his glare.

"Now, thats a good boy!" She smiled.

"Now dont treat me like a dog, ms. demanding."

"uhmm... sorry ahehe."

"aa Sakura, your from a dance troop at your previous school, right?" Sasuke asked

sakura blushed "ahmm.. yeah, why yah ask?"

"Nothing"

"oh okey. now lets dance"

"Aa. You call that a break?" Sasuke stood up and raised a brow.

All the time, when they were dancing, Sasuke was watching her, Looking at her, eye to eye. _'How could a girl like her make me do something i dont want?'_

"Hey Sasuke, it's almost 5:00pm. lets go home." Sakura suggested.

"hn"

They then walked out the gate.

"Where are you staying?" Sasuke asked.

"uhmm… I stay in an apartment with Ino." Sakura replied.

"Aa."

"ah yeah! its a kilometer away from here."

"hn."

"ah Sasuke, your house is at the other side right?"She asked

"yeah."He answered.

She raised an eyebrow "So why are you walking with me to the opposite direction from your house?"

He rolled his eyes. "duh! i'm dropping you off, dummy"

She smiled "oh your so sweet, let's do this everyday" Sakura joked.

"Dont push your luck, girly"

* * *

"Arigatou--Thanks for dropping me here Sasuke-kun" She smiled and waved good bye.

Sasuke turned around and gave her a half wave

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sakura entered the door, seeing Ino brushing her hair.. She then put her bag on the chair and jumped at the bed.

"Oi! Sakura, where were you?" The blond asked. "I saw you went out the gym in the middle of our practice."

"I looked for Sasuke" She replied.

"So... did you find him?"

Sakura sighed "yeah, on top of the tree, now I'm doubting if he really is a human or a monkey.

"haha.. So what did you tell him?" Ino aked.

"I told him that i was so discomfited and all" there was a short pause "I memorized the dance steps, while watching you. I tried the puppy dog pout but it didint work so i forced him to practice the dance with me"

Ino was surprised "Oh Gosh! Really, you forced him"

"Yeah! I pulled him to the kiosk and told him to follow my lead. at the end, he just sighed in defeat" Sakura replied with pride.

"You go girl" Ino gave her a thumbs-up with a wink.

"So, who dropped you off here?" Ino raised her eyebrow. "I know you wont just walk alone. dont tell me _he _dropped you off"

"he did. and whats the big deal?"

"Aww.. c'mon Sakura, he never drops a girl off to her house."

"This is not a house. it's an apartment

"ugh.. its the same. It doesn't mean anything" Sakrua rolled her eyes.

"…or maybe it does." Ino continued giving her a doubting look.

"hah. what do you mean." Asked Sakura.

"Nothing... nothing..." The blond replied.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**To be continued.**_

_**Sorry for some grammatical errors.**_

_**Hope you'll like it! Up coming chaps will be great.**_

Ad.: Also read my other stories, twisted time & Mr.Demanding

_Please review._


	4. Chapter 4

School Year Welcome fair

**Declaimer: I.do.not.own.Naruto**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**'School Year Welcome fair'**_

As the students enter the campus, banners were everywhere, balloons and different booths.

"So, this is the 'school year welcome fair, aye?" Sakura stated in amazement.

"Yup, this is it" Ino replied. "Now, lets go to our booth."

Sakura and Ino went to their booth. All their classmates were waiting, all wearing their waiters' uniform.

The girls wore a pretty three sister dress, that fits them right. it has a thick spaghetti strap, with extra two layers, colored yellow and white. Underneath was a white puff sleeved shirt and they have a cute collar with a yellow ribbon. They have white socks that reached their middle thigh, both have laces colored yellow and red. All those paired with a shinny closed shoes.

The guys wore a collared shirt yellow tie. Paired with black pants and shoes. They also wore a half-body red apron. They all look terrific!

"Here Ino, Sakura, your uniforms" a girl handed their costumes neatly folded.

"Thanks" they replied with a grin.

Even Naruto and Sasuke were wearing their uniforms. But Naruto was wearing a chief's uniform. I guess he's the one who'll cook the Ramen. (secretly, instant ones)

"Wow! Sakura-chan! You look wonderful"Naruto stated. "Hey teme, whatcha think?"

Sasuke stared at the emerald-eyed teen "She looks the same" He replied and looked away.

Sakura raised her eyebrow. "Was that suppose to be a complement?"

"Maybe." The raven-haired teen replied, stoically.

"Don't listen to him, Sakura. You look wonderful." Naruto stated as he noticed the girl behind Sakura . "Oh, you look good to, Hinata."

Hinata blushed like a ripped potato. I mean ripped tomato! "Th-Thanks N-Naruto-kun, you look good yourself" she stated shyly as Naruto gave a grin in reply.

"Thanks, Naruto. Atleast someone cares" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"No prob guys" The blond guy replied.

"May I have your attention class 'A'." Ino, yelled to get everyone's attention "Listen. Here are the time shifts that we all have. I'll post it inside. Try checking it once in a while, okey?" She then pinned the paper at the wall.

Everybody came closer to look at their shifts.

"Aww.. My shift is two hours later, and I'm with….." Sakura reads more "… I'm with Hinata and…." '_th__at's good' "_And sasuke? Aww…"_ 'Well, atleast there're others more'_

"Everyone, the fair is about to open! Get to your places! 3...2...1...!"

"aww.. We dont have any customers, yet! actually, the only customer we have is Naruto, eating every Ramen made!" Sakura sighed.

"NARUTOOO!" Ino raised her brow "You already ate seven bowls of em! aren't you even human! and why arent you working?"

"yah got lots of questions, lady!" –burp-- first, I'm hungry. second, I'm human, aren't I Sakura-chan? and third, I'm payin, see" the blond guy added, handing his frog shaped wallet. "Fourth, It aint my shift yet!" the blue-eyed teen stated.

She rolled her eyes "Whatever mr. piggy"

Moments later, customers arrived. Parents, students and even teachers. At about lunch time, the restaurant was filled with people.

'_Geezz.. I gotta make this fast!' _Sakura approached the customers "Good noon. What will you be ordering?" She asked with a smile.

"two bowls of Ramen, a burger and three ice teas." The customer replied.

"Is that all?" The pink-haired girl inquired.

"Yes"

Sakura hurriedly went to the kitchen. "Hey mr. Chiref! Here's the order. Please make it quick!"

When Sakura got the tray with the orders. She hurriedly went out to serve it. Then, **'BAMMM!' **She hit somebody. OMG! The Ramen and the juice spilled on him.

"..S-Sasuke?" She looked at him "I-I- I'm sorry" She looked down.. "I wasnt looking. i'm..."

She hadnt finish what she was just about to say when Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her inside the kitchen.

"Idiot!" Sasuke said as he wipes the spilled food off. He glared at her.

"Sasuke-kun.. i'm sorry, I really am.." Tears were at the edges of her eyes.

"Are you…crying?" Sasuke asked. His hands touched her face and her eyes wiped the 'about-to-fall' tears of hers. Sasuke rolled his eyes "You're such a crybaby."

"Huh?!" Sakura blushed. "I'm not" She then rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah right! Now stop whining" he replied

"I'm not crying, I'm just sorry, Sasuke"

He looked back "Whatever." he ordered. guess thats the only way to put an end to that loud whining of hers.

immediately stood as she gave a quick embrace at Sasuke.

Everybody in the kitchen saw them. All the girls in there were so irritated, their eyes were burning and like flames were surrounding them.

'_Uh oh! I dont want this much attention!' _"Its not what you think!"

"Get back to work, Sakura!" Sasuke ordered.

"Hai" Sakura turned back with frown. --Anime tears--

"Oi Sakura," Tenten yelled to get her attention "told yah we'd visit"

"Hey! so wanna order something?" Sakura asked.

"We already did."

"Oi, Haruno, You okey?" Nej inquired.

"I'm ok Neji-kun." She answered.

Tenten looks at her "Then, whats with the face?"

"what face?" She smiles (obviously it was fake) "well.." the breathe deeply. "i just spilled juice and ramen at Sasuke, he said its okey but maybe he's not and he's burnin' mad at me"

"Uchiha? Well thats a laugh." Neji said. "Don't make such a big deal out of it. It's fine." Neji added.

"You think so?" the emerald-eyed teen asked.

"Maybe" The lavender-eyed teen replied as he took a sip.

"Hey, when will you visit our haunted house (maze) booth?" Asked, Tenten.

"Well, it looks like our free time is at 3:30"Answered Sakura.

"3:30? hmm.. I guess thats Neji-kun's 'ghosty' time" Tenten gave a grin "Anyways, we'll be expecting you."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

(lets skip to free time)

"Okey guys, Lets go" Naruto said, ever-so-excited.

Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru and Sasuke headed to the juniors' booth (Apparently, Naruto forced Sasuke to come)

"Uhm... g-guys, Neji-nee-san t-told me that a group of th-three can enter the house." Hinata shyly said.

"Well then lets group ourselves into three then" Ino suggested.

ofcourse, Sakura, Ino and Hinata were together and Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke were in the other. They started walking to the juniors' booth.

Tenten approached them "Hey guys, you came!"

"Ofcourse Ten, we wont let you down" Sakura answered will a smirk.

"Oi, anyways, I'll just warn you about the ghostly gools around the haunted maze house. There are gonna be ghosts who need help, so you _should_ help 'em, and the ones who's grab you and that'll be the cause of your loosidity "Tenten said with a grin.

"L-Loosidity? " Hinata asked.

--sigh-- "I mean you'll loose" Tenten replied. Tenten loves making up new words that's why she has her own dictionary.

"ooh.. This is going to be scary" Naruto told Sasuke, as the onyx eyed teen just rolled his eyes.

"This is a maze, the one that can finish it will have a special prize. Well, actually, until now there are only few who finished the maze, a bunch of seniors. anyways, just wait for your turn."

"1..2..3" Your the next group" a girl standing by the opening said as she counts the groups who'll enter the house.

"Sakura, I guess they're the ones who'll group us as we enter the house"

"uh-oh! i guess we're going to be separated." The pink-haired girl replied.

"1...2..3"

"Sakura-chan" Naruto called-out to get her attention.

Sakura turned back. "Yes?"

"Didnt you hear what the 'grouper' said?"

"uh. guess not. i was talking to Ino, why? what did she say?" The pink haired teen asked.

"We're at the same group!" Naruto answered with a grin.

Sakura was staring at the ground, still processing what Naruto just said. '_We're at the same group? Its a group of three so..' _"Hey Naruto, who's our other group mate?"

"Its Sasuke" the blue-eyed boy answered.

"Wha--what? you mean i'm not with Ino nor Hinata? Noooooo..."

Naruto dragged Sakura to the entrance of the haunted maze while she was dramatically doing her drama.

As the door opened, she immediately grabbed Sasuke and Naruto's arms. She was at the middle.

Sasuke gave her the 'dont-touch-me' look. It gave her the chills and so she just grabbed his shirt.

"Oh my god! oh my god!" She was going paranoid.

"You're over reacting, Sakura." Sasuke uttered.

"Dont mind him Sakura-chan. I'll be the one who'll protect you from those monsters." Naruto fearlessly said.

Moments Later, A zombie appeared in front of them.

Naruto was the first who reacted, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" he suddenly jumped at Sakura's hands.

"Naruto, i thought you'll be the one who'll save me."

Then, More ghosts and monsters appeared.

They were running in circles, door to door, hall to hall, room to room. they're not getting anywhere!

As they walked through the halls, a boy was sitting by the door. He was crying and had long hair and...glowing?

"Please help me. please help me.. " the boy murmured.

"Guess he's the ghost we have to help so we can get to the exit." Sasuke implied with his stoic tone.

"please help me, or… i'll EAT YOU!"

They all twitched. "..He'll eat us?." Naruto was going paranoid. "Lets just make a run for it, he looks scary" Naruto immediately grabs the other two's hands and ran.

The boy crawled after them and briskly caught Naruto's foot. He then dragged him unto the darkness.

"You guys! HELP ME!" Naruto yelled

"NARUTO!" Sakura was alarmed seeing naruto being dragged out of her sight. She was so petrified, she cant go after Naruto to the darkness. She instantly embraces Sasuke's arm and ran.

"LET ME GO GHOST. I'LL GIVE YOU RAMEN!" naruto fearfully said to the ghost who pulled him.

"Shut up, Uzumaki!"

'_huh? that sounded like..'. _Naruto turned around. "…Neji?"

Naruto stared at him, he focused to see Neji's face under the shadows.

"Stop staring, Uzumaki"

When naruto got a clear view . "Hahaha... Is that really you." Neji's face was covered with white make up and all.

He laughed his head off. Naruto was laughing like forever. Then he suddenly paused.

"what _are _you planning, Neji?" The blond boy asked with a smirk.

"Just leave those two alone, Uzumaki. and dont mess it up"

"oh." Naruto replied with wide grin.

the two were still running around. Sakura was looking back as she pulls Sasuke, then...

"BAMMM"

Her head hit the wall as she suddenly fainted. Oh no! the wall was about to fall!

"Sakura look out!" Sasuke instantly pulled the fainted-Sakura.

**BoooM! **_yup! the wall fell._

"That was close"

He looks at her "Talk about miss klutz"

He laid Sakura by the wall. --sigh—'_this girl has a hard forehead.'_

She was still unconscious, but he knows that she's gonna be okey.

He examines her.

minutes later, She wakes-up.

"huh? what just happen?" She asks calmly.

"Your forehead's hard. it hit the wall and it fell." Sasuke annoyingly answered.

"what? oh right! i wasnt looking" Sakura looked at him nervously smiled. "I'm such a klutz"

'_Tell me about it.'_

"Hey Sasuke-kun, lets go."

"We cant" Sasuke answered.

Sakura raised an eyebrow."what do you mean 'we cant?'"

"I mean we're trapped." He earnestly answered.

"What we're trapped. I cant believe it!"

"Then believe it! We'll just have to patiently wait for them." Sasuke said as he leaned at the wall.

--45 minutes later--

"Sasuke, it's been a lifetime. Waaahhh.. what if they wont find us? what if we'll be here for eternity? what if i'll starve to death? ..." Sakura crazily stated.

'_geez,... I'm trapped with a psychopath.' _Sasuke complained.

"..what if YOU starve to death and die? what will i do here? just stare at YOUR corpse? Do you want me to dig and bury YOUR body? oh my gosh! then if you're dead, i'm gonna be alone here.. i hate melancholy feelings.. waahhhh,"

'_Now, why am i involved with this nonsense?' _"Will you just shut up! your being so paranoid again" Sasuke said calmly.

"I..I'm sorry.. I just cant take it!" She replied.

"What about you just go to sleep."He suggested.

"good idea" she replied.

She sat beside Sasuke just a few distance away. As Sasuke closed his eyes and folded his arms.

moments later, she fell asleep.

Sasuke suddenly felt something, more like someone, who bumped at his shoulder. he opened his eyes to take a look. Sakura was unaware that she was already leaning at his shoulder, sleeping.

Sasuke observes Sakura. '_She's different. she's not the same as the other girls.' _he smirked.

suddenly, the girl wrapped her hands around his. she was still asleep, but he didnt mind, but it was surely getting too awkward for the Uchiha.

--1 hour passed--

moments later, the wall started to lift-up. Sasuke opens his eyes, seeing Naruto and the gang

"Finally we've found you!" Ino was relieved.

"This girl's forehead is so hard, The wall even fell" Sasuke said.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called.

"Shut up dobe-- She's asleep," Sasuke answered

"You sure? why is she wrapping her arms around you then?" Naruto asked with a doubting face. "did you do anything to her"

"Ahhh! no i didnt dobe!" Sasuke replied with an annoyed tone.

Sakura woke up "whats all the commotion?" She suddenly realizes that she was lying on something, more like someone, she tilted her head up. seeing Sasuke's face.

Sakura was glowing red. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

--SLAP--

she pulled herself back

"Why did you do that?! You're the one who clinged unto me!" He stated angerly.

The gang just looked at the two

"I..I slapped you?! oh my gosh! Let me see" Sakura approached him.

Sasuke right cheek had a red hand mark on it. "it hurts!"

"It does?! I'm sorry! I was just surprised your face was like...wahhhhhh" She yelled.

"Ah idiot! think about what you'll gonna do first before doing it!" Sasuke was so irritated.

"I'm sorry"

"hn"

"Is 'hn' the only thing you can answer, c'mon, say 'i forgive you Sakura'." Sakura suggested.

Sakura continued saying 'sorry' while Sasuke was ignoring her.

"Hey guys, something is different" Ino whispered.

"Yeah! he's being nice to her" Naruto answered softly.

"Being nice? he cant even forgive her" Tenten said.

"No. Its just different. He doesn't actually care but now he's being so defensive" Naruto murmured.

"y-yeah, N-Naruto-un is right." Hinata added.

"This is going to be interestingly troublesome" Shikamaru said.

Sakura looked at the side. "huh? guys? you're here. You came to my rescue!"

"You mean you just realized that?" Ino asked,

"Kinda" Sakura giggled as she ran towards them.

"anyway, Sasuke, i'm sorry"

"hn."

--sweat drop--

"waaahhh!! that was my thirty-seventh 'sorry'!!." The girl sighed.

he gave her the cold glare. '_Guess he's still mad.'_

"C'mon guys lets go!" Ino suggested.

"Hai"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The boys dropped the girls at the apartment. Sakura was still saying her endless sorries. while Sasuke was answering the usual. "hn"

They all said they're good byes.

"Hmm.. sorry…" Sakura said ones more.

'_Gahhh... She just doesnt shut up'. _Actually, Sasuke's been annoyed of her endless sorries, he's just not used to saying 'its ok'…"Yeah sure." He answered

_Finally. _Sakura's smile returned. "hah.. at last!." She approaches Sasuke and embraces him quickly. "Well, thanks" She immediately turned back and entered the dorm.

Sasuke felt something different. his heartbeat went 'BOOM' just at the quick moment she hugged him. every girl at school hugs him but then this hug felt different. what does that mean?

He just stood there. "You comin' teme?" Naruto asked.

He snapped out of the awkward thinking. "hn."

Is Sasuke growing interest on Sakura? Would that be even posible?!

xx**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**To be continued.**_

**Thats chap4. hope you liked i. I noticed that it seems like an episode of Gakuen Alice. lol. I didnt expect it would turn out to be /almost/ exact to the story.  
**

**Next chapter: The festival**

_**Sorry for some grammatical errors and typos. **_

_Please review. _


End file.
